Predator
by sg-1
Summary: James is dead. Bella has abandoned her past human life. The Volturi still aren't satisfied. Anyway there's a more deadly predator then any other vampire she's ever had to escape from. Sequel to The Hunted and Prey.
1. Chapter 1

"Are they going to get him now?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Bella he might not want to come back here. If he does you won't be able to see him, it's going to be very difficult," Edward said.

I nodded, "I know."

"We'll do everything we can," Edward said. "But he's not going to think like a human anymore."

I waited by the door until a car pulled up. I went by Edward and where everybody else was. Edward scurried me into the kitchen and told me not to come out. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper had all gone to Seattle. Carlisle came in with a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike's face looked tired for a vampire's. I could tell he felt uncomfortable here, his nostrils flared. He shifted uncomfortably; Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and guided him upstairs.

"He's had a difficult time," Carlisle said when I came out. I nodded and Edward took me upstairs; I felt less guilty knowing Mike was safe now though.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a crash. Then there was a growl coming from down the hall, "Edward get in here!" Jasper shouted. I heard banging then a whimpering with a roar.

"I can smell her!" he screamed; I heard clawing through the floor.

"Edward get Bella outside!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward came in and walked me out; I heard more banging and then another cry. I closed my eyes; he carried me out to the car. "Is he okay?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "He's been living off human blood, as a newborn the thirst is strong. His body isn't use to resisting the thirst of human blood."

"So it's like a withdrawal?" I asked.

He nodded, "Try to go back to sleep love," he said. I did fall asleep and wake up early. Jasper knocked on the window; "Carlisle took him hunting."

Edward and I went back inside; Emmett had tried to make breakfast again. I looked at the lumpy unevenly cooked pancakes. I smiled at him, "Thanks Emmett," I said.

"Ha! And you said I couldn't cook!" he shouted to Rose who raised an eyebrow.

He left the room after watching me take a forced bite. "Don't swallow we don't even have the things to make pancakes," she said.

I spat it out, "I wasn't planning on it," I said, "what did he use?"

"Flour was in there; that's about all I know," she said.

I gulped down water trying to get the gruel like taste out of my mouth. Rosalie took the plate threw it out, "There's cereal in the cupboard," she said leaving.

I ate, then looked out the door. Carlisle came back with Mike, who went into the bathroom. I saw him staring at his dark topaz eyes in the mirror. "Weird," he said studying himself.

"How are you?" I asked.

He kept a distance, "Better thanks," he said with a small smile. His attitude did seem different not like the puppy dog personality I knew in Forks. "Not thirsty right now," he promised.

He walked out of the bathroom. He then went up to his room, so did I. Esme was there throwing out a torn rug, "Sorry," he murmured.

"You don't have to be at all sorry," she said. I winced a little when I saw the dented walls and the nail marks on the floor. Mike looked and saw I was behind him.

Jasper came into the doorway, "Bella, Alice wants you," he said.

I followed him, "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Hunting," he said. I looked at him confused, "He didn't want you to see that, he's pretty embarrassed about it," he explained. I understood and nodded turning around going back to my room. "Bella," Jasper called, I turned; "he's going to be okay."

I nodded and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I dipped through the bushes; he gave me a serious stare as we approached the Cullen house.

"Behave," he warned.

"Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Aro wants us to oversee her being turned. He doesn't like the idea of her wandering around as a human. Somebody could recognize her; the story is all over the news. Even in an area like this it's risky. He thinks it's best to minimize the risks, I've explained this before we left."

I rolled my eyes at him; I always got annoyed when he played, 'big brother'. I hoped it was up in the air for a little, I was curious to see my 'favourite toy' as Victor put it. I only knew her partially and I still was curious over the human. We ran up to the house and rung the doorbell.

"I know, I just agree with Marcus, harrassing them is a waste of time," I said responding to him as we waited for the door. Aro really could be obsessive when it came to enforcing politics. He didn't mind making reaches no matter how utterly ridiculous. Esme answered, "Hello Esme," I chimed. I liked Esme; she was nice enough.

Carlisle stepped in the doorway, ugh never liked him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, may we come in?" Victor asked politely. One thing that was a strong trait in Victor was he knew how to play diplomat.

We sat on the couch facing the Cullens; I started reading people. There was one new boy there; he was a newborn. Had been running around the cities for the past few months. His name was Michel Newton, product of the James fiasco. He sat there, I read him further he was depressed, yet emotionally more jaded like every newborn. I skipped on, Edward still didn't like me, that's okay I don't like him. Bella was still tricky to read I couldn't get in very well. I gave her a small smile, she looked unshaken; her heartbeat picked up though.

"We'll get to the reason, why we're here," Victor said. He took the floor, "As you're probably aware Bella's situation and the incidents in Forks have become publically notorious. Our progative is minimizing any risk possible, we've been sent here to oversee her transformation," Victor said.

"We've explained to Aro that we _will_ turn her," Carlisle said.

"We've been told the sooner the better," Victor explained.

"We're very careful about being discovered," Carlisle said.

"I'm well aware of that, but if somebody recognizes the girl, then it risks not only you but all of us," Victor countered.

"That won't happen the population around here is about the size of Forks, and of course we have Alice and Edward to help minimize those types of risks," Carlisle said.

"Very true, you're welcome to discuss this with Aro. That doesn't change the reason why we were sent here," Victor said.

Carlisle nodded, "I suppose you've been sent to say," he said.

"Yes," Victor replied.

"There's a spare room at the top of the stairs," he said.

Victor nodded, "We're sorry for any inconvenience," he said with a respectful bow.

It was good that Victor and Carlisle had always gotten along. They were both more or less cordial, but I wouldn't call them friends. Edward was holding Bella protectively, the Cullens, including the nubie were all looking defensive. I nearly rolled my eyes, Edward growled absentmindedly.

I could barely wait for tomorrow, I lied down on my bed and sighed. I sat up and eventually picked one of the books off the bookshelf. I always thought Wuthuring Heights was a ghastly novel. A bunch of stupid humans, who married one another to get back at their ex's. Um…no thanks, but I read it anyway. When I was even more bored after, I decided to prowl around.

I still wanted to see if I could spend some time finding Bella. I walked out into the yard; she was sitting on a rock. "Hello," I said. She looked at me, "May I?" I asked gesturing to the rock. She shrugged timidly, I knew her well enough that I didn't need to read her again, but it couldn't hurt. I put a hand on her back, going into her. She relaxed in my hold; "I just wanted to talk to you. You don't have to be scared of me; I wouldn't hurt you." I went soft on her so it was gentle; she relaxed under my touch. I wanted her to be comfortable; I pulled her in tight. She stopped trying to fight my presence and gave in. I smiled, that's what happened when I read somebody, it built sort of a familiarity and willingness in the person. I caressed her face, "I wouldn't hurt you Bella," I said softly. I put my lips to hers claiming them with a kiss. She didn't fight; I strengthened my hold over her. She breathed into my mouth then started to kiss back.

I gripped her head gently and kissed my way down her neck. She tilted it back offering it to me. I smiled against her skin and moved back to her lips. I was still floating around inside her; I was deep, lost almost. "You're lovely," I murmured before kissing her with almost a possessive edge. I started to feel a link forming from inside me and kissed her on the forehead.

I got out and pulled back placing a peck on her lips. She started to come to, coherency returning. I kissed her on the lips again, before sitting her on the rock. "I'll see you later," I murmured kissing her hand and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The fog left me and Alexander was gone. I touched my lips and my memory started to come back. I'd kissed him, why? I started to cry, what the hell was the matter with me? What would Edward do when he found out what I had done? I burst into tears, I felt so violated, I didn't move I sat there not knowing what to do. I wandered a little away from the house until I was in the heart of a clearing, I sat on a rock. I held my knees thinking about what had happened, but no explanation came to mind.

The sun started to set and I heard footsteps. I wiped my face and sat up, "Bella?" somebody's voice called. I looked through the dark to see it was Carmen. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked. I didn't say anything, "Bella what happened to you?" he asked. He picked me up and I curled into his arms he held me and ran me out of the woods.

"What did he do?" he asked. I stared blankly at him not knowing what to say. "Bella with Alexander's gift that couldn't have possibly been your fault," he said. He walked me inside the house and sat me on my feet.

"Thank you," I said.

He led me inside, and Edward exhaled, "Thank god," he said putting both arms around me. He then looked to Carmen and he took a sharp intake of breath. I knew he'd read Carmen's mind, "Thanks for bringing her home," Edward said. Carmen nodded and walked out the door.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for him again," Edward said kissing my head. He pulled me back and walked me upstairs, then tucked me into the bed. "Sleep love," he said kissing my forehead.

I heard light scuffle downstairs, "Remember how I was going to kill you if you ever touched her again?" Edward said in a controlled fashion. I then heard the familiar clawing of rock and a series of roars. Then I heard others jumping in to break up the fight.

"If you don't want me near your human, change her already," Alexander spat.

Edward growled, Victor shouted in his razor edged voice, "Enough!" That seemed to break things into quiet. "Alright on that note, Carlisle have you chatted with Aro?"

"Yes, he's allowed us a short window of time to settle affairs as a personal favour. I assured him that nobody from around here suspected. He says he wants her turned before we decide to move someplace else again," Carlisle said.

"That's reasonable enough for me," Victor said. I tried to listen; I loved that I could listen through the floor in this house. It always annoyed me I was never included in these conversations.

After the talks were concluded, everybody left. I pretended to be asleep in my bed, Edward came in and kissed my head. I felt him curl up to me and stroke my hair. I looked at him, "Why not?" I asked.

"Love please not tonight," he said kissing my lips.

"It's going to happen eventually, can't it happen when I'm your age? Why can't life be easier for us?"

"You're going to be turned," he said, "It's just never what I wanted for you, it's going to happen though." He kissed me on the forehead then lightly on the lips.

I was going to open my mouth to say something, only he put more urgency into the kiss. I melted into him; he rolled over on top of me. He knew how to shut me up quickly; he kissed my neck all the way back to my jaw. His hands were running through my hair, my hands were gripping his back. He kissed the place where my heart was. Instead my body quivered, it was expecting something else. He stopped then and kissed my lips pulling me into him. "Sleep my angel," he murmured.

I sighed and fell asleep; I'd have a lot of thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I picked up an asortment of books from my locker, then went to meet everybody out by Emmett's new jeep. I hopped in next to Edward, and we drove home to the rather large cottage. I went upstairs and slipped dvds I'd picked up under Mike's door; I still couldn't go near him yet. He was bored and lonely according to Jasper. Edward seemed to like him better now then he had when we'd been in Forks.

I liked living in Alaska; I was repeating my junior year. According to Carlisle we planned to stay there for a few years. I didn't care though, even though it wasn't normal, it was a faked normal, but even an imitation of the word was satisfactory to me.

Edward scooped me up in the hall and carried me to his room, when we passed in the hallway. I laughed as he kissed up and down my neck and then we started kissing like we regularly did after school. He moved down to my neck then trailed all the way to my stomach, my cheeks started to burn. He hitched my leg up, which was bear from the skirt I'd been wearing, and kissed the outside of it. He was driving me crazy, he moved back to my neck, and I expected him to continue at least a little more. I must have shown obvious interests in my movements because his touches became slower and gentlier. I expected him to stop, and say something about how he shouldn't get me worked up, that we can't take chances, that my safety mattered, an endless list. Instead he moved back to my lips, and didn't protest when I moved my hands across the contours of his chest. However, his movements said that this was as far as he'd be going.

I was having trouble controlling my breath between kisses. He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer. I moved a hand under his shirt feeling the marble skin underneath. He let me but slowed down even more, an underlying softness to all of his movements as though he was plucking a flower.

I pressed myself closer to him, letting him know what I wanted. He gave me a few pecks then a kiss on the forehead. I squirmed now heated and uncomfortable with him holding me to him. "I'm sorry love I should have stopped it earlier," he said.

I groaned and rolled over he rolled to his side, so I was curled into his chest. I got over it quickly and pushed myself closer to him. "How was your day love?"

"Good," I said, "how was yours?"

"It was fine," he said kissing my head. I sighed, curling into his chest and kissing his neck. He put a kiss on my head holding me closer, being with him like this made me not mind hiding from the world.

School was very much like the one in Forks. We sat at an isolated lunch table receiving the blank stare here and there. I had my locker situated right next to Jasper and Alice's. I always seemed to be with a Cullen. I didn't mind; it made me feel like I was apart of their family.

We were all leaving early, blood typing. Considering how that made me sick I decided to leave early too, and planned to meet everybody at home. I left when my study began, I walked out to the parking lot to the car I drove.

I groped around for the keys, then put them in the ignition. The second I did, I became very still, something was very wrong. A white flawless hand reached forward and turned the car off. The hand then went to lay a touch to the side of my neck, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I then felt an all too familiar fog under my skin; I jerked away from the hand, and wrenched open the door. I got out and was about to run, but there was nobody there in the back of the car or around me. I put a hand to where my skin was still cool from his touch. I felt my knees shake too much to run, not that I could outrun a vampire, I backed away from the car. Only I backed into something hard and cold.

A cold arm snaked around my waist holding me still. "Shhhhh," he said as I felt the peacefulness of the mist consume me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a room; I was on a bed ontop of the covers. The room was dimmed with a yellow light and was dark in the corners. "Hello," I called out softly.

Nobody answered, I sat up on the bed, but my foot was attached to the post with a thin chain. I pulled at it and looked around the room again; nobody was there. I started to cry as I yanked futilely a few times at the chain and the panic set in.

"Shhhh, my lovely," a voice cooed in the dark.

"Alexander?" I asked softly, even though I knew who it was.

"Yes I'm here," he said I heard footsteps cross the room. Cold hands placed themselves on my shoulders, "Nobody's going to hurt you, I promise," he crooned.

I flinched and felt tears pool at my eyes. Every muscle in my body constricted, I couldn't breath right. I made a few shallow barely auditable cries with my breathing, before I cried out loudly. I yanked away at Alexander, at the chain holding my ankle in place. The room felt like it was shifting and spinning with the horrible terror that was moving through me. Alexander put both hands on either side of my shoulders pressing me down against the bed. I could see his face over me as he loomed over my head. His expression was that of comfort, I screamed and struggled. He shushed me like he was cooing a baby, "It's alright." A gurlgled sob came from my throat, I could do nothing put sob pathetically as Alexander's hands pressed my shoulders.

"Shhhh, you're just going to stay here for a little," he said brushing my cheek. I felt incoherant hysterics coming out of my throat, and I knew I was physically panicking. "Calm down I won't harm you."

"Then why am I here?"

"To stay with me," Alexander said.

Realization crossed my face, "They sent you," I said horror struck.

I felt my vision blur with tears, "I know, it's a lot to take in," he cooed letting me up only to hold me. I was sprawled across his lap; he was holding me there with one hand. One hand went down to brush my hair back. I didn't want him touching me at all. I turned my head and a sob went through my chest. "I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed. I felt his presence sink under my skin. I screamed and tried to wrench away, "Okay, shhh, okay, I won't do that right now," he said.

"Where am I?" I cried.

"You're in Volterra, you slept the whole way here," he explained.

I started to cry until I couldn't breathe right. He sat me up, "I'm going to unchain you if you promise to behave yourself," he said when I stilled.

He unchained me but kept a grip on my hand. "There's a bathroom over there, go get cleaned up," he said.

I went in and locked the door; I turned on the shower. There were clothes laid out and the cabinets were stocked with toiletries. Some of them vampires wouldn't have used so I assumed they were for me. I stripped and showered trying to get the past day and a half off me. I washed my hair and face then wrapped myself in a towel. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and put back on my own clothes.

I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror and started to shake. Bile got caught in my throat and I spit up in the sink. I washed my mouth out and sunk to the floor. I curled up in a corner; I didn't want to go out. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, come on out," he said. I receded further into my corner with the sound of his voice. I heard him sigh, "You hungry?" he asked. I was but I still didn't want to come out, after a minute he knocked on the door again. "Bella, I don't want to have to break the door, please," he said.

I heard him sigh and then walk across the room when I didn't answer. Then I finally heard him leave the room and the door close. I waited for a little bit, he wasn't coming back. I opened the door a little bit and peeked out. Nobody was there; I took a small step outside the bathroom. When I got full scope of the room, I saw Alexander was actually gone. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it opened Alexander stepped through. I took a major step back and he closed the door. I shook a little, made eye contact with him for a few seconds. I then bolted towards the bathroom; he caught me by the waist.

"Now this is getting ridiculous," he said. I had never seen Alexander remotely serious before. I clenched with his words, "I'm not angry love, don't be worried," he said. He picked me up and sat down with me cradling me. "I need you to settle now," he said gently. I was too exhausted to argue with him, "That's it lovely." He was starting to seep into my skin making me drift off.

"Alexander?" I murmured before I could be knocked out.

"Hmm?" he asked rocking me a little.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't cry as much on the third day as I did the second, I stopped crying all together when he was around. Every time I cried he'd try and get me to talk to him. I stopped crying in front of him when it only caused him to come near me. He would rock me at night, seep under my skin so he could know how I felt about something, or made sure I was warm.

I felt hunger pains in my stomach but I ignored them. I looked around the room, no Alexander. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I stepped back into the room, and the door opened, it wasn't Alexander; it was a small blonde vampire. We stared at each other silently for a minute. I studied him closer the resemblance between him and Jane was uncanny.

I looked at him cautiously; he came in closer until he was an arms length. The vampire seemed to study me like he was trying to crack the meaning behind a painting. He reached out and touched his hand to my cheek and his expression intensified slightly. Now he looked like he was more curious then concentrating, I didn't move. "Are you like Jane?" I asked warily noticing the two were almost identically familiar.

He smiled lightly, "I'm actually her twin." He brushed my cheek with his thumb and then started to concentrate again. After a minute he stopped, "You poor thing, it would of actually been a good thing," he said.

Alexander came back into the room when it was dark out. I sat on the bed; he came next to me and kissed my forehead. I turned my head away; he brushed my hair off to the side. "Feeling a little calmer?" he asked. I didn't answer him, "Good," he said.

He sat behind me running his hands over my shoulders, "What are you doing?" I asked, gettting panicked when he was seeping in deeper then normal.

"Nothing, shhh, nothing," he said softly putting a kiss on my neck. I tensed he put two hands on my shoulders and rubbed up and down. I relaxed to his touch when he started seeping in deeper, "That's it," he whispered.

"What's happening?" I asked panicked.

"Nothing," he said continuing to rub my shoulders, "talking," he said.

"Stop," I said.

He stopped massaging my shoulders and said, "Bella, darling, I want you to relax for me, can you do that?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He started rubbing my shoulders again, gently seeping bone deep under my skin. I flinched, "Shhhh it's alright, just relax," he said. I trembled as he laid my head down on the bed and my body felt like it was floating again. "Don't cry," he soothed. After a minute the sensation of him became calming. I sighed and closed my eyes, "That's it relax," he said. I opened my eyes after he stopped like I'd woken up from a dream. Alexander smiled lightly and then picked me up so I was sitting up right. He rubbed my back, "There my darling," he murmured.

I wanted to fall asleep now I put my head lazily against his shoulder. "What'd you do?"

"I read you again," he said. I fell asleep sitting up like that, I woke up he rubbed my bag. "It's good to sleep more," he said. He put me down on the bed and said, "Are you warm?" I nodded, "I know it gets a little exhausting," he said stroking his fingers up my sides.

"Why do you keep doing it?" I asked.

"So we can be close one day," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella looked completely emotionally drained the next day. Her hair was messy from rolling around in a restless sleep, her nails bitten to the quick from stress, her eyes were heavy with tinted circles from trying not to sleep with me in the room. She sat in a chair looking at a wall trying to keep quiet. "Here love go back to sleep," I said. She looked at the bed again like I was telling her to walk into the fireplace, "I'm not going to read you, I want you to rest today," I said. I led her over to the bed and tucked her in, "Sleep my angel," I whispered kissing her forehead.

I then went back into the grand hall when she was finally sleeping on her own. Aro and Cacius were there awaiting a progress report. Aro's faith in the gift of this girl might later possess was unshakable if not obsessive. Cacius seemed rather adverse probably because of Aro's over enthusiam, but none the less allowed it. I'm pretty sure he was curious though he would never admit that aloud to Aro. Marcus was rather indifferent to Cacius's stubborness and Aro's zealousness. In fact he was rather indifferent to the entire project."It's getting there," I said to Aro.

"How long will this take?" Cacius asked in his steely, 'I'm the most important person around here,' voice.

"It's coming," I said a little irritated.

"Will it be so she'll listen?" Aro asked.

"She listens sometimes, it's getting there. I don't know, severing is Chelsea's thing," I said. Not much would work with Bella, which had every voice in the building whispering.

"So you're saying you can't do it?" Cacius asked.

"No I'm saying I'm not Chelsea," I said irked. "I'm sorry but brainwashing wasn't exactly in the job description."

"In time will she cooperate, once she is turned?" Aro asked.

"I think so," I said.

"Thank you Alexander," Aro said.

I nodded at 'the boss' and I decided to go hunting. I got into my car and I drove until I was outside Volterra. I hunted around until I found something decent. She was a woman in a red shirt; I read her, free meal pretty much. I went over to her and smiled she smiled back.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," she said, her English was fairly good.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked giving her a smile with the most charming glint to my eye.

"Maria," she said.

"Alexander," I replied.

I talked to her for about an hour; she'd move her hair purposely revealing her neck, and breasts to me. The lust coming off her made me anxious to eat. After an hour I walked her back to her car, a very small European number parked just behind the restaurant.

I pressed her up against it and kissed at her neck. I was so thirsty now; I smelt the blood under the thin of her skin. I kissed her lips and slipped one hand up her shirt massaging one of her breasts. She tilted her head back anxiously, and reached for the latch to the door. The door opened and we crawled into the backseat. I became a little bit aggressive, but she seemed to like that.

"Maria, you really shouldn't invite strange men to your car," I said kissing her lips. She laughed thinking I meant to be sexy or something. I smiled and then went back to her neck; I sunk my teeth in. Her body went rigid as air forced itself out of her lungs. I drank and held her head still; I felt her heart slow then stop as a soft sound came from the back of her throat. I finished up and wiped my mouth running my tongue across my teeth, I needed to get back to Bella; she needed to be fed.


	8. Chapter 8

I took a shower trying to stop my body from shaking like it was always cold. I wanted to get the feel of him out from under my skin. I cried miserably into the shower wall sinking down. I washed my hair and scrubbed my face but the feelings that he was still with me were still there. It wasn't like he'd touched me it's like he'd possessed me and never left my skin. I stepped out of the shower getting dressed, listening for a moment to see if I could hear anything outside the door. The room and the hall was absolutely silent except for the dripping of the shower which made the bathroom feel smaller.

I knew that my resistance was going, I was becoming too tired to fight his presence, or will myself to move from the bed. He was consuming me, I felt like I was holding onto a ledge a thousand feet up until everything in me was too worn from gripping to hold on. It seemed like Alexander was filling the emptiness in me with parts of himself, soothing, gentle, trusting. I needed to get out of here, pretty soon I knew I wouldn't be able to.

I knew he kept the door locked so I couldn't leave without him. I sat on the floor of the bathroom with my face buried in my hands. I heard the pitch of the wind and moved my head from the floor. There was a window, I got up and looked out of it to see that we were on a ledge, then a padio to the floor below us. I opened it and climbed out slowly fingering the brick with my fingers keeping balance. I stayed as flat the the ledge as I could, the landing was alot highter then I thought. It seemed fairly flat; I crept to the edge trying to keep away from the corner of the building so I could land directly in the center of the padio ledge. It was a steep but non-fatal drop to the small roof couldn't be more then 3 meters. I'd have to jump where I was, but I'd make noise, I then heard, "Bella, stay there!" I heard somebody shout.

I looked for something to land on, I could try turning around and grabbing a window ledge on my way down. Alexander was already rapidly and effortlessly climbing after me. I shut my eyes and stepped off my ledge. He tried to grab me before I stepped off. I hit it with a thud landing flat awkwardly on my side. The force of the jump had hurt my body. Alexander was already next to me as fast as I had landed. My body contorted in pain and I tried to lift myself up. He knelt down and seeped under my skin the pain faded and I was consumed by the mist.

I woke up lying in bed with the chain back around my ankle. My body didn't ache as I sat up and tugged at it trying to remove it, "Don't," he said. His tone was cross. I winced and reflexively put up my hands for protection. He came over, his eyes were bright with blood he'd just fed. I started to cry and put two arms around myself rocking a little. He sighed and hugged me gently, "I know, I know, it's been a difficult," he said.

"Please," I cried, "just, let, me, go home," I said between sobs.

"Shhhh no more of that," he said gently. "Enough for today," he said.

He held me in his arms and threw the covers over us. I knew not to squirm or he'd just use his power to make me drowsy. He started to hum something my eyes widened; it was my lullaby. Could he have found that out when he'd read me?

For once the tune didn't put me to sleep, the wrong person was humming it.


	9. Chapter 9

In the beginning I cried, or screamed, sobbed and trembled like an infant. Alexander had taken to leaving the room when I did this. Eventually when I nearly stopped he'd come back in and hold me and let me cry a bit more in his arms after I cried alone, like it was routine, he'd read me when I did this. Thefore, I stopped crying all together, but then he just read me and held me anyway. I'd grown use to his presence and felt uncomfortable in this routine when I was left alone too long without him.

Alexander tried to get me to eat, "Hate seeing you like this," he said.

"Just leave me alone," I said, I still hated him.

He finally did come back and he had food on a tray, "You need to eat," he said firmly. He came back over and touched under my eyes with his thumb, "You're not sleeping either," he said. I shrugged and looked at my ankle; he only took the chain off now when he let me get showered, or use the bathroom.

The first day I had tugged it to the point where my ankle started to bleed. I looked at the dull ringed mark around my foot. I looked at him, "Please," I pleaded.

"Little later, I know you don't like it," he said. He kissed my forehead again and left the food there. I didn't fight him anymore; it was like I couldn't, I was too weak. Like he was able to control me, I let him kiss me all he wanted, hold me all he wanted. I think the only thing that was preventing me from killing myself, was the fact that I still wanted to escape from him. Everything else was starting to dim in picture like very few things before in my life actually mattered.

He wasn't going to come back for a little while, and I caught myself staring at the chain. I wasn't getting out of here. Edward couldn't come and save me, if he could he would have done it by now. A few tears fell from my eyes; then I looked over at the vase on the nightstand. I had thought about it a few nights ago when Alexander had turned it off, but it was a very quick thought, I could never think something for too long with Alexander around. I reached for it and cracked it on the table. I found the biggest thickest shard and took it with a shaking hand. I hoped that this would work, "I'm sorry Edward, I love you," I whispered aloud.

I stuck the point to my wrist; it made a small mark. I winced when I pressed harder and ripped it across the skin. It was hard it left an angry red mark, but wasn't cutting deep enough. I used all the strength in my hand and clenched my teeth as the glass finally broke the skin. I pulled with all the strength in my hand and saw a heavy stream of blood trickle out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alexander_

My nose twitched, I smelt...

I think I wasn't the only one to have smelt it because there were irritated moods throughout the floor. I opened the door to my bedroom to be hit with the fragrance of bloodied bedsheets. Bella was there trying almost desperately to dig glass into her wrist when she saw me she put the glass down and a look of fear glazed over her eyes. I walked over to her and took the chain off picking her up. She was absolutely paralyzed in my arms with head limp and her eyes wide. "It's alright, we'll fix it," I soothed.

I took her into the bathroom and turned the shower on putting her with her bloody clothes in it. She held her knees with her face buried under her arms. I took her scratched wrist putting it under the flow of water washing the blood, it diluted itself into a heavy stream and swirled down the sink. My mouth was starting to become dry with the waste of it all. I kissed her wrist letting the traces touch my lips. "My poor darling," I said she looked at me with not wild but completely still eyes. I turned off the water and put her in a towl, I held her in my lap until I lulled her to sleep.

_Bella_

I woke up, my wrist was tender and was wrapped heavily in gauze. The more I recollected the more uncomfortable I felt lying still. It all seemed so vivid, had he put me under again? The chain was off; I touched my ankle in disbelief at how freely I could move it. I hunched over looking at the cut skin on my wrist, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. That light bulb had been my last hope.

"Don't cry beautiful," he said coming out of the bathroom.

He kissed my shoulder and the side of my head. "I wanna go home," I said. I turned to him there was never any aggression in his eyes when he was holding me, "Why am I starting to listen to you?" I asked. I didn't feel the need to run from him or wince at his touch anymore. No, his touch felt so natural to me, his voice sounded familiar, his eyes looked gentle. My mind never seemed to stop telling me what he really was.

He hugged me close to him, "Do you know that the more I read a person up close the deeper I go each time?" he said. I nodded against him, "That's because me and that person get closer. Remember when I told you we were going to be close?" he said in a voice that he typically used when he didn't want to scare me.

"You're making me do things?" I asked feeling my body go slightly rigid.

"No, no, like Jane said it's very complicated. When I read a person up close like I do with you, we form a bond. The more I do that, the stronger the bond gets kind of."

"You can manipulate people?" I asked.

"I can connect with a bond I have with a person, depending how deep it is. The only way I was able to read you in a way so a connection was to be very close. The way I read people is usually from a distance through their minds, and doesn't do anything. Remember when I told you, you were a funny little thing?"

"That's what you meant?"

"Yes sweetheart," he said.

"That's why they're making me stay with you."

"Don't worry about them, I'm going to take care of you," he said rubbing my back.

"I won't be able to do anything soon," I said.

"Yes you will," he said.

"I'll have to listen to you all the time, I won't be me soon."

"Bella they way you read hasn't changed, your still the same person. We're just closer that's all, don't cry, I hate seeing you cry," he said."Bella darling look at me," he said.

"Why couldn't you have just killed me?" I asked in a barely auditable whisper.

"Don't say that," he said.

"I don't want to be one of them," I said.

"Love I promised to take care of you," he said.

Edward, his brillant features still defined seemed to slowly glaze over. His touch however was nothing more then a memory on my skin, his voice nothing more then a whisper in my head. I remembered his family and their faces now under the same grey veil as every other voice, memory, and touch in my head. I was remembering everything like I had never really experienced it before. "Alexander," I said not being able to stop my voice from cracking like the worst thing in the world had finally happened.

"Yes darling, what is it?"

"Why am I forgetting?"


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander ignored my question rubbing my back kissing my head. I finally shoved away from him,"You can't make me! You can't make me forget," I sobbed. I felt everything dulling like I'd been here too long, my life from before had glazed over. I wanted Edward back, I wailed into my hands, Alexander wrapped his arm around me.

"I know," he said gently, "it's so hard, I know."

I sobbed harder until my chest started to ache and I was too tired to keep crying. He shushed and rocked me until I stopped. Then he cupped my face, "There are those pretty eyes," he said. He kissed my lips and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He wrapped both arms around me and tucked me in. I felt so calm after a while, he rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

I woke up and he was gone from the room; I went into the bathroom and washed my face and mouth. I couldn't think of anything I really wanted to think about. Thinking of Edward or anything else I wanted to remember was mentally exhausting, it was fading fast anyway.

I got showered and changed, when Alexander came back into the bedroom. He touched my shoulder, "Why don't we go out?" he said. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; he turned my chin to face him. He studied my face for a moment, then brushed a strand of hair away. He was holding a small black stick; it took me a minute to realize it was lipstick. He uncapped it and coated my lips once with it. He then picked up a small brush and swept it along each of my cheeks then my nose. He smiled, "Perfect," he said kissing my forehead. "Such a pretty girl," he said turning me around towards the mirror.

He took my hand and walked me out into the hallway. He brought me to an elevator, and it went down to a garage. I didn't want to go out at all, it felt foreign, unfamilar, unsafe. I wanted to plant my feet, but Alexander put a hand on my back and led me outside. He walked us over to a door and we walked out. The streets were cobbled and small, he took my hand and we walked away from the Marcus building.

He then picked me up and jogged with me until we got to the square. "Go ahead look around," he said. I took a few steps on my own and looked back to make sure he was serious. He followed me of course, but I walked around aimlessly. I didn't know what he wanted me to do. He then took my hand and walked me over to a restaurant.

We both sat down and a waitress came over and handed us both menus. "I heard the ravioli is really good," he said.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Understand what?"

"Why are you letting me out?" I asked.

"You've been listening, I thought it would be good for you," he said.

"I remember their names," I said.

"Whose?"

"Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Mike," I said.

"You don't remember them that well though," he said.

"Yes I do," I said.

"That's alright," he said putting down his menu, it was rather useless to him.

"Why are you trying to make me forget them?"

"I'm not it just means your settling here, that's a good thing," he said.

"No, it's not," I said.

"I'm not trying to brainwash you, I'm trying to help you," he said taking my hand from under the table. He didn't read me he just held my hand. His face looked different when you couldn't help but trust it, it didn't look seductive anymore it looked honest. It was a very decieving face.

The waitress came back and I ended up ordering the ravioli. The waitress tried to hide the sudden glint of awkward attraction in her eyes when she saw Alexander. He smiled at her and she blushed deeply. She looked at me and gave a polite smile probably thought we were dating. I blushed crimson like she did and he laughed. "You look so lovely when you do that," he said reaching across the table and touching my face. His eyes almost looked like a burgandy instead of a blood stained red, they almost looked like eyes I could trust.

We left and Alexander walked me back to the Marcus building. We went back to his room he sat down putting an arm around me with his head on mine. He put his other arm around me and shut his eyes like he were going to go to sleep with me. "You're perfect," he murmured.

_Alexander_

She was sleeping peacefully, which was good. I held her against my bare chest; I loved the fact she was warm. I got up and got dressed then tucked her in. "Sweet dreams sweetheart," I said kissing her hair.

I knew that she was ready, I went to the grand hall. Aro and Cacius were there, Marcus wasn't, lazy ass. Aro touched my shoulder and smiled, "Wonderful," he said.

"So she's to be turned then?" Cacius said.

"Yes," I said.

"I suppose you'll do the honors then," Cacius nearly spat.

I nodded, "Alec's thingy doesn't work," I said.

"Very unfortunate," Aro said looking downwards, "I take it you'll be with her though?"

"Of course," I said.

"Could you bring her to my study tomorrow?" Aro asked.

I nodded and turned to leave, "Oh and Alexander," Aro started. I turned around, "Fantastic work."

I nodded and decided that I'd go hunting again even though I went earlier. If I was going to turn Bella, I couldn't be thirsty.


	12. Chapter 12

I curled up into a tiny ball; I was having trouble sleeping without him here. I got a shower and I changed out of my clothes into a nightgown. I heard a creaking from the window, "Alexander?" I asked stepping over to the blowing curtain.

A white hand covered my mouth and jumped with me out of the window. We were gliding too fast for me to protest or even struggle, the forest blurred and I couldn't see well. I was set down trembling from the run. My knees stopped shaking and I poised myself to run as he stepped out of the dark into the moon light. I could see the bronze hair and the topaz eyes mirroring the dark. I sucked in a breath and felt my knees buckle my body was shaking he stood and looked at me. I cried out and then ran to him he caught me in his arms and I was sobbing hysterically as I went nearly limp against him.

"Oh Bella," he cried hugging me tighter. He kissed my head and hugged me to him again waiting for me to calm down. "I'm going to take you home," he said cupping my face. The disorientation seemed to contain itself and I buried my head into his chest.

I looked to see three other vampires I didn't recognize I gasped and backed into Edward. "It's okay you know them," he explained. The blonde one came forward, "This is Jasper," Edward explained. I felt calmer and the blonde one touched my face. This was different it wasn't a caress under my skin. I started to remember it; it was like a soothing wave coming over me. It didn't feel intrusive; I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

________________

I screamed when I woke up. The disorientation had ended and I remembered what had happened. I held myself and sobbed rocking back and forth. Edward came into the room and held me wailing into his chest. "Hush love, it's over, I got you, I've got you," he repeated. Jasper came in and I stopped.

Jasper came over slowly and held my hand. I buried my head against Edward's shoulder like a scared infant. I fell asleep and woke up again shortly. Edward stood up and pulled me to him.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I said weakly. If anybody's it was mine.

_____________________________________________________

I didn't wake up in Edward's arms, and snapped up before realizing it was Jasper with a hand on my shoulder. "Shhh Bella it's okay," he said.

"Jasper?"

He put me back down on the bed, "Are you in pain?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Why?"

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"You came and got me," I said.

"During the day," he said.

"When did you come and get me?" I asked.

"Yesterday, but you didn't sleep well," he said trying to keep me calm.

"I didn't?" I asked feeling completely rested. He shook his head and I then felt a type wire tighten within me like an itch on my skin. It startled me at first then I touched my chest I knew what it was. Jasper came over and held both my hands. I wanted Alexander. I felt like there was a horrible stirring of emptiness inside me, I curled up into a ball and I clung onto the bed sheets.

He was holding his breath but let me stay in his arms. I didn't care about that now, I needed Alexander, but I wanted Edward though. Edward came in and I clung to him he sat against the wall, I couldn't help but whimper. They all seemed to know what I wanted. "She's withdrawing from him, he's had weeks to bond with her," Carlisle said grimly. I was fidgeting and rocking against Edward not paying attention. Carlisle came in and took me from Edward I felt myself scream, "Bella it's okay it's me," he said, "Edward's going to come too." This wasn't normal, why was I behaving like this? I let Carlisle pick me up and take me to the bathroom where he checked my eyes. He asked me, "Where does it hurt?" I didn't know how to say everywhere. "Bella how much time did he spend alone with you?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes, "Everyday, all the time," I said.

"Has he done this before?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Yes, he lives on it," Carlisle said in a voice betraying his disgust.

They all exchanged inside glances for a moment, and Jasper gave me a reassuring smile. Jasper scooted me into the next room. It wasn't like Jasper to give me this much attention. "Let's get you to bed," he said like he was trying to calm a child. I didn't know if I wanted to sleep, but he felt that, "It's late Bella," he said.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's calling home, he'll be in soon," Jasper said, "go to sleep, it's late."

Jasper left the room but I couldn't sleep, I got changed and lied down on the bed. I heard mumbling and I listened from outside the doorway, "How many?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't say how many there were before or after I left, but he likes the bonding, normally he does it over longer periods of time, but Aro wanted Bella turned," Carlisle said.

"He doesn't turn the humans he keeps?" Jasper asked.

"Not from what I know," Carlisle said.

"What does he do with them?" Edward asked strained.

"I wasn't there long, but from what I heard he cares for them," Carlisle said.

"He bonds with them," Jasper said.

"Very intimately, he doesn't just read them like he usually does, he becomes part of them," Carlisle said.

"Do they go away?" Edward said.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "when I was there he was only a couple decades older than me. It sounds funny but he was really just discovering his powers. He could always read people, but bonding was different. He'd been with the Volturi for a few months from the date where I was first turned. He was still experimenting with it when I came. He knew how to bond he thrived off it, but he had no direction with it. He bonded with people kept them and usually let them go, they were often children at first; he try to befriend the humans he kept for a little while and let them go. His perspective at first was that he loved all life and could never do anything to harm it; he absolutely refused to feed off humans at first, even contemplated leaving the Volturi because of it. Eventually he started to realize that all bonds no matter how deep were different. He decided he loved the lives of some and was indifferent to others. He never hurt any of the people he stole, after I left he discovered he could bond with certain people better than others," Carlisle said grimly.

"Bella's listening," Jasper said.

Edward left and came into the room and picked me up tucking me into bed. "I have a right to know," I said annoyed.

"I know you do love, but you're exhausted, we're not trying to keep anything from you we're just talking," he said.

"Please stay," I said when I felt the feel of Alexander caress my bones.

"I'm here love," he said.

I clung to him it was going to be a long night.

_______________________________________________

"Why are we rocking?" I asked later when the bond was starting to twitch painfully inside me.

"We're on an ocean liner love, it was so they couldn't follow us," he said.

"They won't know where we are?" I asked strained.

"Yes love we're going someplace safe," he said. I realized that I couldn't be still it felt like my body ached for a drug, every muscle wanted him, I must be sick. I let a whimper escape my throat and he rocked me. Jasper came in and Edward passed me off to him, I kept clinging to Edward's shirt.

Jasper took me though and I felt calming waves run through me. Everything dulled, "Thank you Jasper," I said. I knew it couldn't be very easy for him to cradle a human.

"I'm fine Bella, just relax," he said.

I felt a fog of sleep wash over me, "Bella how do you feel now?" Carlisle asked.

"She's half asleep," Jasper said passing me off to Edward where I fully closed my eyes.

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long, I had end of year exams and graduation in June. Then right after that I started working full time. _


	13. Chapter 13

Edward kept stroking my hair, "We're almost there love," he murmured. "There's food in the kitchen you need to eat today," he said. I curled into him, it's not like I had an appetite. "Please love," he said.

I nodded and ate everything that had been delivered to the room when I realized how hungry I was. I put the dishes in the cabin sink and then I felt a twinge again. I clutched my sides, and knelt on the floor. "I think he's trying to track her," Carlisle said picking me up.

"He can do that?" Edward asked verging hysterical.

"Not well, that was never his full gift, he has senses of where she is, but he's not a tracker like James or Demetri. He actually needs to read something to be able to track well; however, considering how many times he read Bella I don't know how well he can track a bond he's made; however, the fact that he can't use his gift as well on Bella probably makes it difficult," Carlisle theorized.

"Will he find us?" Jasper asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but he doesn't need to they have Demetri," Carlisle said.

"We'll be running forever," Edward said.

"No, we can turn Bella when we're safe, and the bond will eventually fade or break if we keep them away long enough," Carlisle said.

"We also have Alice," Jasper said.

I was breathing heavily feeling the usual exhaustion that came with being read, the gentleness, the love that came with it. I missed him so much; I hated him equally if not more. I knew he was following me; I wanted to scream after the prodding stopped. I rolled around on the bed, Edward was in there rocking me, "Tell me what I can do," he said desperately to himself. We stayed like that until Carlisle knocked; Edward picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked me out onto the front deck, and held my hand and started to walk me out of the cabin.

Carlisle took his bag and Edward picked me up and started to walk me down the hallways of the ship. Both Carlisle and Jasper were wearing sun glasses and hooded black sweatshirts. Edward put on sunglasses and his hood as well, "Will we get caught?" I asked realizing that this was for the sun light.

"We never get caught love," Edward promised.

All three of them walked onto the deck with their heads down and hooded. There were hundreds of other passengers some stared at us, but most were running around with luggage and kids. We walked off the ship and got into a giant van.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, airport," Edward said still holding me.

They took the hoods off when they got to security and we boarded. "Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"We're going to Montreal, staying there for four days, then we're going to Vancouver for a little while or until Alice sees something," he said.

"Edward," I said quietly when we had arrived in our motel room, "I want you to."

He was quiet, "Edward we knew it was going to happen eventually, why not now? I don't want to hide anymore, or have your family have to hide," I said.

"Bella they love you too," he reminded me.

"And I love them, and you, and I can't do this anymore, do it Edward."

"Not now, and they'd still come after us," he said.

"It's either you do it, or they will, and when they do I won't be Bella anymore. If you love me then save me from them from this," I said.

He looked at me like would cry then I started to he, rushed over and kissed me taking me into his arms. "Why ask that?" he half sobbed.

"Because it has to be done," I whispered.

"But do you want this?"

"I've always wanted you, no matter what I turn into," I said.

He nodded, "Alright, when we're in Vancouver, I'll talk to Carlisle," he said.

I kissed him my tears landing on his face he kissed me back then just held me listening to my heartbeat.

"Where are they?" I asked while we were in the kitchen.

"Emmett's picking them up from the airport in an hour," Edward said.

"Where were they?"

"They've been liquidating assets for the past two weeks, we don't want a paper trail," Edward said. "Let's get you to bed," he said

"It's 12 noon," I said.

"You haven't been sleeping," he murmured tucking me in.

He rubbed my back and hummed to me I barely fell asleep, Alice ran into the room and threw her arms around me. She breathed heavily a few times, "She's wanted to see her for the past two hours," Jasper explained. Esme came in and sat on the bed taking my hand in hers. Mike stayed by the doorway not getting to close.

It was Alice who composed herself first and smiled forcefully and released me, "I'll let you get some sleep," she said kissing my cheek. I was a little overwhelmed Jasper stayed behind the others went out.

Jasper sat with Edward and me, "You need to sleep," Edward said putting me in his lap. "Jasper doesn't mind," he said sensing my thought.

Jasper smiled closed lip and put his hand on my cheek, I let him put me to sleep quickly. "Thank you Jasper," I mumbled when my eyes started to close.


	14. Chapter 14 double update

I tried to breathe through it, which usually helped. It hadn't gone away but it had gotten better within the past few weeks. I shut my eyes but I couldn't stop the tears from welling. The insatiable physical want was unbearable, and the emotional conflict made me want to scream, and the lack of logic made me want to cry. It was harder this time because Edward had gone hunting, Emmett, Jasper, Alice were all home. I knew Edward would be back in an hour and it would be more barerable again. The tugging, twisting, and insaitable thirst for the contact I couldn't have didn't let up. I groaned lying back on the bed closing my eyes. I felt the bond flow through me like a wave that ebbed in and out of my skin.

I went to the medicine cabinet and found some aspirn. I took two and lied the bottle back down on the counter. The aspirn didn't help until the bond became too uncomfortable to stay still. I went in the bathroom and I washed my face which had become clammy like my hands. I lied on the bed until Edward came home; he walked into the room sat down on the bed, I pulled him down and clung to him. "Oh Bella," he whispered. I rolled on my stomach and clung to the bedsheets. Edward ripped me away from the bedsheets and then held me up. I cringed and he lied me down across his knee, "Jasper!" he shouted.

Esme came in first and stopped when she saw me, she put a hand on my forehead. "Carlisle went the hospital he won't be back until this evening," she said.

"It'll stop, it always stops," I told them. It didn't stop for a while though, Edward sat with me and I fell asleep, and woke up in cycles like I usually did. When I woke up for the last time, it'd gone away, I sat in Edward's lap, his hands gripped me when I moved. "I'm alright Edward," I assured him.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Carlisle will be back, he just went to the hospital to get some stuff," he said.

"Edward, Carlisle can't help me, there's nothing anybody can do," I said.

"Just let him have a look at you," he said.

I sighed kissing him and then got up. Emmett was in the hallway, "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm fine Emmett," I told him calmly.

I was trying to hide my irritability, I was sick of being a sickly creature on a bed. I thought of going for a walk by myself, but that'd give Edward a heartattack. Alice tapped me on the shoulder, "Good call, he'd of found out within five minutes," she said, "I'll tell him to take you out tomorrow," she said.

I went down to the kitchen, despite my annoyance I was starving. The fridge and the kitchen were both empty though, I looked in the cabinets, I'd get food tomorrow. I never felt good about asking for money, I was running low on my own. I'd eaten in town the day before, I drank four glasses of water and went back with Edward.

Carlisle came home early even though there was nothing he could do for me. Mike spent alot of his time outside now, "He actually perfers it," Edward constantly assured me.

"Let's go out," I said sitting up on the bed.

He took me outside and I walked off the deck, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows but followed me, but eventually he just flipped me up on his back and ran with me along the beach. I looked into the water and took my shoes off, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Aren't you swimming?" I asked.

"No," he said frowning, "and neither are you, we're going home."

He moved to pick me up I ran into the water and he caught me immediately flinging me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I yelled at him.

He walked me back to the house and like that and up the stairs, "Edward!" Esme immediately scolded. He ignored her and brought me back up to the room and slammed the door. He laid me gently down on the bed and left shutting the door behind him. I immediately started to cry from both anger and frustration.

A few minutes later he came back and immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said, he came to the bed and cradled me, "I'm so sorry," he said again. I burrowed into his shoulder and he shushed me kissing my forehead. I suppose I couldn't blame him, I knew his reasons, and they were to protect me. I'd stopped crying, "You don't know how much I love you, what I'd do if anything happened again," he said.

"If things happen to me they aren't your fault, when school starts, you're not going to be able to watch me every second," I said.

He tensed, "What?"

I laughed, "I said you're not going to be able to watch me ever second," I said.

"No about school," he said.

"School starts on Monday, I checked," I said, "I'm lucky I'll be able to finally get through sen—"

"Bella," he said very seriously, "you're not starting school on Monday."

"But everybody else—"

"Bella you're not well," he said.

"I can walk around and sit in a classroom Edward," I said.

"Bella, when the bond is gone," he said.

"But I'll have to be turned then, and that take months, then after I'm turned years," I said my eyes welling up.

"Bella I know that seems like a long time because your human, but when you're a vampire it really seems like only weeks."

"Edward, I'm starting school on Monday," I said wiping my eyes, "and you know I can get Alice to side with me, that means I'll get Jaspers vote, Esme would probably think it's a good idea, I don't know about Carlisle, but I know that Emmett will—"

"Bella," he said firmly, "_we're_ not starting school."

"Yes, I, am!" I said angrily tears coming to my eyes again.

"Bella," he tried to say gently, "please, for a few weeks until the bond gets better."

"It's fine, Edward I need to go out," I said my voice cracking against his chest.

"Please love, just a few weeks, for me," he said pleadingly kissing my eyes. I knew on some level he was right, but I couldn't bear to stay in the house any longer. I

"Okay," I mumbled.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips, "We'll go out more though, I promise, let's go swimming."


	15. Chapter 15

I hated seeing her in pain all the time, I hated that I didn't let her go out alone, I hated holding her back from school, I hated that I was now the one that practically keeping her prisoner. She was through the worst but there were still episodes. I remember how disorientated she'd been on her first night, she'd run outside and into the water, I had to drag her back to bed kicking and screaming. Jasper had to stay in the room and she woke up and remembered nothing. She sometimes wouldn't remember when she'd been in pain, which both worried and relieved me. The first few weeks were the worst and then the next few weeks it was only occassional and she was showing improvement. I felt terrible about Saturday, she'd watched all of them get into Emmett's car on Monday.

I took her to town alot which helped as a distraction, and I'd showed her the library. I was trying to keep her occupied so she wouldn't think about school. As for my family Alice was on Bella's side about her going to school. Jasper understood because he'd do something similar if it were Alice, and would probably help me persuade Bella if I ever needed to again. Emmett had thought of just taking her one morning. Esme was thinking about talking to me because she thought it would be good for her to have a normal routine. Carlisle thought I just needed more time, and he was right. Rosalie's reaction was a mixture of selfishness for having her life disrupted and Bella directed sympathy.

I looked over at Bella who had been flying a kite halfway down the beach. I'd bought it as a possible distraction when I'd seen her looking at it. She winded it back down and tucked it under her arm. I ran up and caught her kissing her forehead, she still wasn't happy that I'd asked her to stay back from school. I suppose that a normal routine would help, but the idea of her out of my sight, like the last time was too much to think of. I'd never know exactly what she'd been through; she never talked about it.

When we got back to the house the others were just pulling into the driveway. I walked Bella inside and up the stairs, not bothering to read any of their thoughts. Bella hadn't had any episodes or scares all week, she'd slept fine, she ate normally, and that was all I could really ask for. Bella went to shower then got dressed, she climbed into my arms and shut her eyes. She'd stayed up late last night because she didn't get to see Alice during the day, and Emmett had titled my suggestions to go to sleep 'bedtime'.

I rubbed her back gently and hummed until she fell asleep. I put her in our bed and she woke up, "Go to sleep love," I said kissing her eyes. She put two arms around my neck and pulled me down with her. I rocked her to sleep again and then went downstairs. Alice pouted when I put a finger over my lips, _'Honestly Edward, she's no safer here then she would be at school, she'd be just as watched there and it'd be good for her.' _

'_Alice is bugging Edward I should talk to her again, she is right though...' _Jasper thought

'_Oh my god it's like having a high matinance pet," _Rose thought when she saw me.

I smiled, Bella was hardly high matinance compared to Rosalie. I watched television with Emmett and Jasper, _'We need to play football, it's going to rain really bad soon and there's a field—'_ Emmett thought loudly.

I listened for Esme, _'I'm going to go check on Mike, he said he'd call...'_

Mike typically waited outside for somebody to say it was all clear for him to come in. Sometimes he didn't come home because he hated having to put up with the scent of a human. I tried not to hold it against him it wasn't his fault. _'I wish I could sleep,' _he thought.

I woke Bella up, "Come on, let's go out to eat," I said.

She yawned and got dressed; I didn't want her to know I was shuffling her out so Mike could come in for a few hours. We couldn't keep him locked in the house with Bella because that would be torturing him, and him running around was very unerving. Carlisle told him he could just to keep to the very thick of the forest. Mike hoped that I'd let Bella start school so he could stop hiding out in the woods.

I took her to a diner that we went to some nights. She paid for herself sometimes because she still had her bank account that she'd emptied. We got take out and then went to the public park and she ate at one of the picnic benches. We ran around the park for about an hour, Emmett had schooled her in how to climb most of the trees here, which gave me a heart attack. Now that she loved to climb I could never get her down. I climbed up got her and jumped down; she looked at me and pouted. I kissed her forehead, "Give me heart failure another night," I said.

"You can't get heart failure," she said.

"You'd be surprised," I answered.

I curled up with her on the grass and she fell asleep. I called to say we'd be home and picked her up trying not to wake her. I put her in the front seat and she woke up when I started the car. I took her through our bedroom window, and she got changed and crawled into bed. I lied across the covers and curled her into me. I started to hum even though she was already half asleep.

I didn't try to wake her until I noticed she was clammy. When I did she started to cry, "Bella?" She let out a horrible scream, Carlisle came in with Esme, she slapped him away and kept screaming with her eyes shut and her body contorting. "Bella it's okay!" I shouted over her screaming and flailing.

"Edward hold her legs," Carlisle said.

I put both hands on her ankles which only caused her to try and kick me off. She scratched at Carlisle's hands, her body constricted her teeth gritted. Carlisle put head right next to hers and started to whisper in her ear. Carlisle didn't want to keep sedating her unless she was in actual pain.

After a few more moments she stilled and stopped writhing. I let go of her legs and held her tightly gasping, her eye wide opened and her body rigid. "Bella sweetheart, can you hear us?" Esme asked.

Bella sat up and looked around the room, it was dark so I don't think she could see very well. She was covered in cold sweat, and her body trembled like it always did after.

"Shhhh, I'm right here," I practically breathed.

"Where are we?"

"You're in bed at home," I said picking her back up.

The rest of my family had ceased to come rushing in because this happened a few times each week, and so far she alway came out of it fine. The only thing you could really do was keep her in bed. When it didn't stop after a few minutes Jasper came in, but it was exhausting on him. Carlisle also thought that croweding her when she was having these episodes could make it worse.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night, "Edward?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning, try to sleep," I said.

She got up and got dressed anyway, I heard her downstairs with Esme. I put my face in my hands on the edge of the bed for a few moments, two little arms wrapped themselves around my neck, "She'll be fine Edward, she's getting better," Alice said.

"You don't see that," I said horsely.

"You know I can't see the bond as well, but I _can_ see Bella and the vision I had of her becoming a vampire when you first met her is still there. That's how I know she'll be fine," Alice said. I nodded, Alice kissed me on the forehead and went to find Jasper to get Bella back in bed.

When Alice brought Bella back and set her down on the bed she froze. I watched the vision as it happened, Bella back in the same room she was always in with Alexander trying to hold her. I picked Bella up in suck a jerky motion that it woke her up. I went rigid and I held her tightly to me, "Edward?" she asked shocked.

I stared shaking with her in my lap, I'd be crying if I could. I didn't answer her questions, I just held her tightly to my chest. She yelped because I was holding her too tightly, but I couldn't seem to command my arms. All I could think was no, never again, never.


End file.
